


Reunion

by MisterStalker, tiny_freakin_head



Series: Classics [9]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterStalker/pseuds/MisterStalker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_freakin_head/pseuds/tiny_freakin_head
Summary: Katsu finally gets the relationship he wants with Marcus.





	Reunion

Spy nodded to Katsu when they crossed paths in the kitchen. The very emotional welcome home still filled the air, despite days passing. The opposite of days of mourning, the team was joyous. But maybe it was equally exhausting. It seemed that everyone wanted to tell Katsu words that went unsaid when he was alive previously. Engineer wanted to tell Katsu he was most proud of working beside him in their bizarre mechanical medical creations. Sniper wanted to tell him he was the closest friend he had. Marcus told him how glad he was to have this emotional rock that kept him calmer and grounded. (Although he didn't say it in those words.) 

"How are you adjusting?" Spy asked while he poured tea for himself and then poured another cup for Katsu. "Did you tell everyone everything you never said during the last time you were alive?" His voice dropped quietly as he put the cup in Katsu's hands, "Did you tell Marcus...?" 

After Katsu confessed his physical feelings for the spy, it didn't take the spy long to think of their team and consider how dedicated the medic was to his Heavy. Beyond loyalty and duty, an incredible amount of care for the man's well being but never a critique that the man was less than perfect.

Katsu looked to Spy affectionately as he came in. It had been hard at first, learning to share Spy’s attention. He’d been the centre of Spy’s world briefly and it was hard to step out of that. But he felt no jealousy towards Greg. It was good to see them together. Everyone was watching him carefully, was taking care of him. It was almost more attention than he could bear. 

“It’s a lot,” he admitted, when Spy asked how he was. “I’m not used to people anymore, and everyone has so much they wanted to say. It’s a little overwhelming.” Katsu took the cup and looked down at it, glad for some kind of distraction. “I don’t want Marcus to- to think differently of me.” He did not need their emotional reunion to turn to rejection. He did not want Marcus to feel disgusted with him, or worse yet, feel guilty for denying him. 

Marcus was perfectly fine with Greg and Spy being together, but having two men interested in each other was different than having a man interested in him. He had no idea their Heavy had had sex with Spy. He assumed Marcus only liked women. Though he loved them both, it had been hard seeing Bea and Marcus together again. They’d weathered everything together.

Spy nodded and casually shut the door with his foot while he walked by, to allow them more privacy. A part of him was not sure if they had sexual compatibility. Bea and Marcus had distinct sexual personalities that fit each other like a jigsaw puzzle. Katsu and Marcus however had distinct sexual personalities only. Marcus liked to surrender control to a strong-willed partner. And Katsu was nearly like a student, following a guide on a sexual journey to discover his own wants. 

However, Spy knew Marcus liked small partners. People who can sit on his cock and put their head under his chin. People who hold his giant cock with two hands. People he can easily hold in the air and fuck. People with soft skin and less body hair also. In fact, by physical shape alone, Spy was certain that Marcus preferred a partner like Katsu over a partner like spy. "Yes Katsu, but you already grew old and died without him ever thinking different of you. Was it so wonderful that you want to do it again?" Spy asked.

Katsu gave Spy a hard look. “That was a cruel way to ask.” But it was true. He didn’t want to go another life time without telling Marcus how he felt. All the time he’d spent quietly alone was difficult to think about. 

Spy sat down and sipped his tea with a raised eyebrow. "Gentle nudges are causing you to choose comfort." He gestured for Katsu to sit with him, if he was not truly too offended.

Katsu sat with him. The tea wasn’t his favourite, but it was hot and comforting to drink anyway. “I don’t know if Bea will take well to me telling him either,” he sighed. He may not be afraid of Marcus’ wrath, sure that his friend would not be angry, but he had no idea if Bea would share her partner willingly. As great as his fear of rejection was, messing up the team dynamics because he wasn’t happy enough would be worse.

Spy stopped at that. "Ah... That's a fair... Yes. Bea is possessive." The only time he ever had sex with Marcus was with Bea also involved. But he was certain that Katsu did not want that. And yet, Marcus was very understanding of the affair between Bea and himself. He was happy to let Bea explore her sexual wants with others. Maybe Bea could feel the same, if Marcus had an interest in Katsu also. "Is it worth the risk, to you?" It was hard to tell how Bea might react. Burning Katsu? Branding Marcus? Burning herself to burn through the feelings of frustration?

Katsu made a helpless sound. “Yes. But I want to find the right way, I don’t want to make a mess of things.” It was far more than that, but a few more days was nothing compared to a lifetime.

Spy nodded, "Of course. I can appreciate the art of waiting for the best time. Let me know if I can help bring the subject to Marcus's mind. Perhaps he can start thinking about it before you say anything to him."

“How would you do that?” Katsu asked, curiously. Even if he could just find out ... anything, he’d be more prepared.

Spy hummed quietly. He hated to give away his secrets, but Katsu needed some answers for security. "When Bea and I spend a night together, I'll wait if Marcus mentions it. I'll ask him what he does on those nights, or if he spends that time with someone. Greg understands that I care for Bea. He doesn't worry over how I spend my time with her. And you certainly understand when Bea spends an evening with me. But what about your time? Isn't there someone you might be with on those nights?" He continued talking to Katsu "Of course he'll start to consider it. In some days, when you suggest your companionship he won't worry about Bea not accepting it."

He shrugged, "She will probably still burn you, at least with her ring. When Marcus isn't looking."

Katsu sipped his tea as he listened to Spy. It was true, he understood sharing time with others, and they all seemed to understand that as well. And he was sure Bea would burn him, whether or not he spent time with Marcus. He didn't have her ring brand anymore and she wouldn't let one team member live without that. They all had them. Barnaby joked it was like a team tattoo. Still, one of the more difficult questions still rose in his mind and he spoke quietly, "I don't know if he likes men." Perhaps Spy would know, if there was even an inkling.

Spy wasn't sure how to answer at first. To encourage Katsu to take action was something expected of a friend. But to know with certainty that Marcus likes men, it was possible that Katsu might ask how he knows. Of course, Spy didn't want to admit now that he had a physical relationship with Marcus. After understanding how deep Katsu's emotional connection was, it seemed cruel to tell the lonely man now how long he was in bed with Marcus. "Marcus likes men." He answered simply.

Katsu's stoic face turned to an expression of surprise. Spy did know, and it wasn't the answer he'd really expected. He felt a sudden terror. Now he had no excuses left to keep himself from telling Marcus. And now, if Marcus rejected him, he'd know exactly why. It wouldn't be because he didn't like men. It would be because he didn't want Katsu in particular. It didn't occur to him to ask Spy how he knew. Spy knew things, all sorts of things, and Katsu didn't always want to know his methods, as surely as he knew Spy didn't want to give away his secrets.

*

It was some time after Spy had spoken to Katsu about Marcus that Katsu really felt ready to ask his teammate. Spy had seemed to pick up on his readiness and spent some time with Bea, giving Katsu some privacy with Marcus. Bea allowed herself to be drawn away, having picked up from Spy that something was going on. Spy didn't try to get everyone talking on one subject without a reason. She wasn't entirely sure what he wanted to happen, but she was willing to let him meddle. At least a little. 

Katsu drew up as much courage as he had, and knocked on Marcus' door.

Marcus at first ignored the knock on the door. He knew Bea was away and it wasn't her at the door. But then, not knowing who it was, he decided to answer. He opened up the door and was surprised to see Katsu. He rarely saw him outside of the medical area. "Katsu? What are you doing here?" He looked over him, "Is something wrong?"

Katsu's face was stoic, as usual, but inside he was nervous. "No, nothing is wrong. But I would like to talk to you privately. If you have time for me."

"Yeah. I have time." He held open the door and stood aside for Katsu. Although stepping aside, he still blocked most of the path with his size. He studied Katsu as the man entered, trying to read him but finally giving up. His heavy Gatling gun was on the table with a bottle of oil and a soiled rag. Marcus stuffed the things into a drawer and picked up the gun. The desk creaked under the weight being lifted, but Marcus didn't even grunt as he put the gun into it's safe. With the room slightly cleaner, he turned and crossed his arms to listen to Katsu.

His crossed arms did not make him seem welcoming, but Marcus never considered his body language. He was intimidating, whether he wanted to be or not.

Though the man's size and strength might have intimidated most men, Katsu was so used to Marcus, to being around him for his entire life, to having seen him fight as well as just living with him, that he was used to him. He knew Marcus' body language well; he saw only his friend, relaxed but unsure. Marcus didn't sit, so neither did Katsu. He took a slow breath to calm himself before starting. "A lot of people have been telling me things they wished they'd said before... before I died. And I have a few things I need to say too."

Marcus nodded with affirmation. "All right, shoot." He relaxed, a little bit less concerned now. Everyone had so much to say to the doctor. It was expected that someone so well planned as Katsu needed some weeks to process everything before he spoke to his team.

Katsu looked away from Marcus, licking his lip scar, his nervous twitch. “I care about you. Very much.” That wasn’t quite enough. It wasn’t quite honest enough. He struggled to find better words for how he felt.

Marcus chuckled nervously, "Thanks, I think. You know, you mean a lot to me also, Katsu. I would be worried if you said you didn't care about me."

Katsu met Marcus’ eye sternly. “I mean I’m attracted to you, Marcus.” His voice softened. “I have been for a long time.”

Marcus was surprised by this confession. From his perspective, it was without warning. "Fuck, that's a confession." He answered. He was unsure how to answer but he didn't want to leave Katsu in silence. He didn't look away from Katsu, but simply studied him. He clarified, "You mean, like a... queer?" But that was obvious, no? Finally, he nodded, "Yeah, I can see you as... you know." 

He smiled, "Flattering that you think of me like that. I'm not too much man for you?" Of course he was aware of their difference in size, the idea of it appealed to him now that he knew of Katsu's potential interest.

Katsu flushed under Marcus’ eyes, then nodded. He’d felt like his stomach had dropped out but now he felt better. Marcus wasn’t upset, didn’t seem bothered. He was flattered. That was so much more than he’d even hoped. Spy’s assurance that Marcus was interested in men was the only thing that was keeping him strong enough to stay and see where the chips fell, how Marcus would really feel. He laughed when Marcus asked if he was too much for him. “I’ve always liked your size,” he assured him.

Marcus smiled wider, glad to hear that, and again flattered. If Katsu liked his size and strength as much as Bea, they would be in bed every night Bea was not in bed with him. He waited to know what Katsu wanted. Simply to confess his feelings? To ask that the feelings be returned? Katsu was so calmly poised, unyielding more information. Marcus realized he must be waiting for the heavy to respond. "It's good that you told me. I like the way you look, I can see something happening here." He gestured to them both. 

How did he do this last time? It was so simple, Bea came to his door with spy and simply told him what she wanted him to do. But the time before that, when Bea expressed her attraction? It was equally simple. Bea climbed on top of him in bed and said what she wanted to do to him. But Katsu was much more reserved. Only after decades did he only manage to politely come to his door and speak to him. So Marcus initiated. "You want to be fuck buddies?" He was not graceful at all in his approach, but he left no room for confusion.

Katsu hadn’t been sure of Marcus’ response, had been so unsure of a positive response that he hadn’t dared to think of it. But Marcus was showing every interest in him and now he had no idea how to react. Marcus’ final question was just as blunt as the man himself. Katsu didn’t have to think about it, he just agreed. “Yes.”

Marcus was glad that Katsu made it easy and direct. And of course he was pleased with Katsu's answer. He pushed off the desk and approached Katsu, "Do you have anything you need to take care of in your lab? I'm thinking about getting started right now." He tugged gently on Katsu's shirt to test the buttons, the gentle gesture just enough to pull the slight doctor forward. "I don't know what you're into. We can figure that out, and talk about it, or do it. But I know I want to get my cock in you and fucking fill you up with my cum." He didn't specify whether he'd use Katsu's mouth or ass, unsure what his boundaries might be.

Marcus came closer and Katsu shook his head. “I’m free now,” he answered. Marcus’ big hand touching him with intent made his stomach flip, something between anxiety and arousal. Marcus’ pronouncements went straight to Katsu’s groin and his whole body started to feel warm. He figured he needed to warn Marcus first. “I’m not very experienced.” And he knew from having seen Marcus -shameless as the man was- naked plenty of times that he was enormous. It would take some time to be ready to be fucked by that.

"We'll go slow and figure it out." The hand tugging on Katsu rested on his shoulder and pushed him back, easily moving him across the room until the back of his legs hit the bed. He rubbed his cock in his palm, through his trousers. He was becoming rigid with excitement now and unable to remove his eyes from Katsu. "Want me to open you up, while you suck my cock?"

Katsu let Marcus guide him, sitting at the edge of the bed. He couldn’t help but stare as Marcus touched himself through his pants. Katsu was getting hard himself. He nodded, “Yes,” he sounded breathy already, he was excited not only to see and touch Marcus, but to have him open him up.

Marcus pulled his vest and shirt off and then opened the front of his trousers enough to release his cock and balls. He groaned, glad to be free of the trousers. His cock was an impressive size when it was flaccid, currently it was half hardened and growing larger still. He rubbed his exposed circumcised head with his thumb. "Let's see it." He nods to Katsu, "Take off your clothes." As soon as Katsu moves, he settled into a comfortable place on the bed to watch.

Katsu couldn't help but stare at Marcus. He'd seen the man naked. Plenty. Marcus was hardly shy. But he'd never seen him erect. To see him continuing to  _ grow _ ! He felt a flutter of apprehension. The young doctor unbuttoned his shirt, but left it on for a moment longer, dropping his trousers and his shirt together.

Marcus took in as much as he could, whatever was naked. He hummed with amusement when he saw Katsu's own cock. He didn't mean it to be unkind, but he considered the medic's cock to suit him well. Small and neat and nicely groomed compared to Marcus's now throbbing piece. But then the shirt fell and Marcus's eyes raised to the intricate tattoos. "Shit, look at those. I never imagined you the type." He nodded approving, "Looks like something in a museum... Heh, a piece of art... Do you mind if I just look at you for a while?"

Katsu stepped in closer so Marcus could see him better. So he could touch him, if he wanted. He couldn't help but smile that crooked smile of his -trying not to quirk his lip scar- and looking up at Marcus. "You don't know everything about me, Marcus." The Heavy had remarked several times when they first started working together that Katsu seemed unsuited for what they did. He didn't know or seem to imagine that Katsu could have a dark past. Katsu had never really minded. Marcus thought of him as a far more innocent man than he was. Marcus said he just wanted to look for a moment longer, but Katsu was feeling impatient. He took Marcus' hand in his own, rubbing his fingers over the many-times-over scarred knuckles.

Marcus let himself linger in anticipation. It made his cock throb, the same as when he was eager for pleasure and Bea wasn't ready yet. Waiting let him appreciate the subtle details he never thought about before. "I know you pretty fucking well. But you're surprising me today, I agree with that." He looked at the very gentle curves of subtle muscles in Katsu's arms and legs. Were they always so small? Were they smaller now after years as a student and away from battle? He let the medic's tender hands hold his large hand and caress his calluses and scars. The medic was almost womanly. Although Marcus knew not to say that. He liked it anyway. He preferred him like this. Katsu was, in Marcus's mind, the perfect combination of soft feminine features and masculine frame.

Katsu felt warm under Marcus' eyes. He could practically feel the man's gaze as it travelled over him. His interest seemed intense, and Katsu was glad. He'd have worried otherwise, that he wasn't what Marcus was hoping for. After all, Marcus had never seen him naked. He wasn't the same battle-ready man he used to be. Carrying the medipack and running around after his teammates had kept him very fit. Sitting in classrooms hadn't had the same effect. Katsu's fingers trailed over the scars on Marcus' big hands, fascinated by them. He loved watching them move as Marcus' hands moved. He imagined Marcus' large fingers opening him up and took in a shaky breath. Even that, to get him prepared, was going to be difficult. Everything about Marcus was huge.

His hand turned and grabbed Katsu's wrist. Marcus pulled the small man across his body and positioned him easily. He parted Katsu's thighs to spread across his chest, and held the base of his cock to tilt it to Katsu, eager for him to take it. "Are you ready?" His other hand squeezed one of Katsu's pale ass cheeks. His thumb grazed his pucker and he watched it react.

The ease with which Marcus positioned him was erotic in itself. Katsu felt delicate and small next to him. He felt protected, safe, the way it had been with Spy, only infinitely more. Though Spy and him had made a couple more sexual forays, Katsu was still very new. Still, he was eager to try, and quickly leaned forwards to take Marcus in his mouth. It was quite the stretch for his jaw, and he could hardly get very far down his shaft, but he had Marcus' cock in his mouth and his fingers brushing over his skin and Katsu was in heaven. What he lacked in experience, he made up for with enthusiasm. He tested his limits, and continued to push them, to see how much he could take and how far he could go. It was difficult to breathe at first, but he was starting to get the hang of it.

Marcus began to reach for the drawer to find lube, but gripped the bedsheet and rolled his head back when he felt a mouth wrap around the head of his cock. A vein pulsed on the shaft that matched the vein that pulsed on his neck when he was angry, but the feelings were so different. Marcus finally grabbed the lube and squeezed a lot onto Katsu's hole and his fingers. He barely waited to be slick before he started to press a thick, strong finger into Katsu's body. He shuddered around a moan as he watched Katsu's body swallow him. "Shit, doc, I'm going to love fucking you."

Katsu pulled away from Marcus’ cock as he pressed his finger in, gasping. It was a lot, all at once, and it took him a moment to adjust. He leaned forwards again, bobbing his head as he sucked Marcus. He shuddered with excitement at Marcus’ words. Unpracticed as he was, his mouth and jaw were getting sore and tired. He knew he’d ache later but it would be worth it.

Marcus didn't mind that the doctor hesitated, or stopped, or didn't take the monster length fully into his mouth and throat. Just to feel the heat and warmth where he did made him happy. Whenever Katsu pushed himself to swallow more, Marcus vocalized his pleasure, assuring his partner in every moment. During this, he pushed his finger to the final knuckle inside Katsu. He pumped the finger in him, and was sympathetic to the feeling of something spreading a body open. But he moved forward to using two fingers soon, and was slowly pressing and spreading them. Marcus's strength overpowered Katsu. His digits opened and spread the man in a way like to demand that he relax rather than to coax him to relax.

As the second finger worked its way into him, Katsu again had to pull away from Marcus' cock, breathing hard. He pressed his face in against the man's hip, moaning at the push of those large fingers, helpless to do anything more. Even with Marcus pushing in quickly, he found he was adjusting. He relaxed around him, slowly. Experimentally, he tightened around Marcus and he gasped at the feeling as it made Marcus' intrusion feel even larger. He took Marcus in his mouth again, closing his eyes with pleasure. Even this was more than he'd ever hoped to do with his teammate and it was overwhelmingly good.

Marcus rolled his head back and relaxed, giving and taking with Katsu. One paused to experience the other and then regained composure only to let the other pause and experience the moment. "Are you ready?" Marcus questioned. He lifted Katsu again, easily, and moved him forward to straddle his lap rather than his chest now. He watched hungrily and slid his length along Katsu's crevice. Finally, he began to press against his hole. Despite the preparation, his cock head was massive. It was like being fucked by a fist and while preparation helped, and patience was important, it would be challenging to Katsu no matter what.

Marcus asked if he was ready, but moved him before he could answer. Katsu wasn't sure how ready he really was, having finally seen Marcus fully erect, but he didn't want to stop. He nodded. Marcus pressed in against his entrance and Katsu bit his lip, doing his best to relax and let him work his way in. As erotic as the size difference between the two of them was, he suddenly hoped it wasn't too much.

The heavy hand on Katsu's hip moved up his torso and wrapped around him while Marcus sat up. He shifted to sit comfortably and embrace Katsu, holding him close to his chest. His skin was hot and rough from burnt hair stubble and scars. His cheek brushed the side of Katsu's head as he looked over his shoulder. "You're hard. I bet this was exactly what you wanted." His palm stroked down Katsu's chest and pumped his cock- a blessed aid in accepting Marcus's own cock. With every flex of muscles inside of Katsu stimulated by the pleasure, they relaxed a moment later with more willingness to the intrusion. "Were you fantasizing about something like this?" Finally, enough of his length was inside his partner for him to release his guiding hand from his cock and instead explore the thin, young, pale body on his lap.

Katsu loved the feel of Marcus' hands on him; big and rough and heavy. Leaning back against the man's chest, Katsu felt he was in the perfect position, practically tucked under Marcus' chin. "Yes-" he agreed, his words cut off in a gasp. He was glad that Marcus couldn't see his face. At times it was nearly too much and he knew he couldn't keep his face from showing exactly how he felt. He didn't want any of this to stop. Marcus worked deeper so slowly as to nearly be torturous, but Katsu was glad the man was patient. A thought that had not occurred to him earlier suddenly seemed obvious. Spy knew Marcus liked men, and Spy had another lover on the team besides Greg and Bea. It seemed clear now, and he couldn't help how his body reacted at the thought of Spy and Marcus like this. Still as quiet as he had been his first time, Katsu didn't cry out, but rather sucked in a sharp breath and dug his fingers into Marcus' thighs.

Marcus assumed the reaction was a response to his cock. He hesitated. As much as he liked to endure the pain Bea gave him, he hated to hurt his own team. He waited to let Katsu relax, but when the fingers gripping his legs remained tight, he murmured to Katsu, praising and stroking him, "You're doing great, darling. Taking it like a fucking champ. You fit so perfectly, I can't believe we never did this before."

Katsu slowly eased his grip on Marcus, measuring his breaths out carefully. The man was huge in him, stretching him past the point he'd ever gone before, but he was waiting, patiently, letting Katsu's body adjust to the width. Red faced, glowing with Marcus' praise, he relaxed enough that Marcus' cock eased just a little deeper, making him gasp out again. They continued like this for some time; Katsu relaxing enough to take more, only for that little bit more to push him closer to the edge, to tighten him up again. The small man turned his face to rest his cheek against Marcus' chest. He could hear his heartbeat, quick and hard. He wanted to tell Marcus how good he felt, but couldn't seem to get any words together.

Marcus wrapped an arm around Katsu, almost fully enveloping the man now. "That's it." He grunted, fully sheathed. "God damn, that's good." He could not believe how patiently he waited. He began to rock his hips, moving their bodies together in gentle waves. Looking down over their bodies to see Katsu so perfectly settled in his lap, cock hard and twitching, and gentle swirls and cherry blossoms rolling up his chest, he wanted to commit this to memory. "You look fuckin good like this, riding my cock." He toyed with his balls and pumped his cock again, vigorously and firmly, with all the energy he wasn't pounding into Katsu's body.

Marcus' arm around him seemed to amplify the way Katsu was feeling, being held tightly like that set off his nerves like lights. He put one of his hands over Marcus'. It was dwarfed by his, so tiny and pale next to the other man's hand. He had no idea how long it took before Marcus was fully in him, but Katsu's breaths were practically sobs at this point. Nothing hurt, but he was right on the precipice of too much. Marcus moved in him gently, slowly, fucking him carefully. At Marcus' words, Katsu's cock twitched in his hand. Slowly the rock of their bodies became easier and he relaxed even further, laying back against Marcus' chest loosely, just letting his teammate work his way in and out.

Marcus's body moved in tune with his partner. Although he let Bea often lead them in bed, he set the pace when they were fucking. Whenever Katsu's body relaxed, Marcus pushed his body further, pumping his cock faster, rocking their bodies faster. When the Medic's body was limp enough to be fully and easily moved and guided by Marcus, he was truly fucking him, although gently. Their bodies quietly slapped together, but it might be easy to miss. It was the most quiet sound in the room. The bed creaked with Marcus's movements and tapped with rhythm on the wall. Louder yet we're the vocal sounds of the heavy, grunting and gasping, every pleasured curse word followed by squeezing Katsu tighter for a moment.

Marcus seemed to know exactly when Katsu was ready for more, always giving him more pressure, more length as he opened up for more. Katsu was getting close quickly, his breaths coming in cut off little gasps as Marcus brought him closer and closer to his orgasm. He loved every sound they made together, but especially the sounds Marcus made while fucking him. As he got closer, he put a hand over his mouth - partially to stifle his own sounds, and partially so he could bite into the meat of his hand.

Marcus saw the hand at Katsu's mouth and moved it away, holding it easily in the large hand that his partner held onto earlier. "Don't be shy now. I’m taking personal pride in everything that comes out of you." Screams, moans, words, and definitely the load when he orgasms. He guessed Katsu must be close now, if he was trying to stop his sounds. He pumped his hand faster, rapidly approaching the edge.

Katsu made a soft keening sound, struggling briefly against Marcus’ immovable strength. He was so used to having to be quiet, to wanting to be quiet, that to have moans forced out as Marcus’ cock completely filled him was something akin to embarrassing. Still, he couldn’t keep them in any more. “Marcus!” he finally cried again, digging his nails into the bigger man. He was so deep, spreading Katsu so wide. “_Onegai_-” he choked out.

Marcus let him scratch and struggle against him, unfazed by the resisting, and aroused by the wriggling on his lap. "Yeah, that's it." The rough stubble on his chin scratched along Katsu's soft neck. He never saw the man unable to control himself and he was loving to see it happen now.

Katsu struggle began anew as he approached orgasm. He fought to cover his mouth -stifle the sounds he was making. Finally, he came in Marcus' hand with a long groan, riding Marcus' cock wildly at this point.

Marcus grinned as he felt Katsu squirm. The man was weak and he wasn't sure if he was only stretching and flexing while he went through his orgasm, or if he was trying to fight a hand free. He watched the semen spurt in his hand with excitement. He was on the edge himself, so near to climax, bad yet so unable to finish yet. "Tell me to cum, tell me to fill you up and spill everything I have." Marcus growled in a husky tone.

Of course Marcus was immovable, impossible to really fight against, even if Katsu had really wanted to. Katsu took a moment to breathe before begging. "Marcus, please, please, cum in me," he panted. Everything about Marcus' cock in him felt amazing, but he wanted to feel him cum, so much.

Marcus rocked Katsu forward as soon as he heard the words. He was on his knees in a second with Katsu on his knees in front of him, and his shoulders and face down against the bed. One of Marcus's hands gripped Katsu's hip tightly, lifting and spreading his ass cheek and nestling his balls deep in the crevice, fully sheathed in his quick final thrusts. Marcus shuddered around a long groan, his cock pulsed inside the Medic as he spilled a load from days of sexual inactivity. His other hand spread and his fingertips stroked Katsu's shoulder with appreciation of the rich tattoos.

Katsu's face was buried in the bed, and he struggled to breathe until Marcus released him a little, letting him up to breathe. Marcus' weight on him was amazing, so perfect. His hand was tight on his hip, fingertips bruising into Katsu's pale skin. Katsu moaned as Marcus' cum filled him up. His big hand spread across his shoulder, stroking his skin, and he felt so full and soothed. "So good," he groaned. Though now that he was coming down from his orgasm, Marcus was starting to feel too big in him and he winced.

Marcus stayed inside Katsu until the wonderful heat and the occasional flex of muscle was too much pleasure after orgasm. He carefully withdrew and watched the spill of seed from the truly filled body. He put himself on the bed beside Katsu, with closed eyes to appreciate the wonderful pleasure. A lazy smile was on his lips. "We should do this again." Marcus suggested.

Katsu was grateful when Marcus pulled out of him, giving a low sigh. "Yes. Please." He rested back against Marcus limply, feeling completely wrung out. "I'm so glad..." he trailed off, grinning. It was an uncharacteristic expression for him.

Marcus nodded in agreement, but was otherwise silent. He needed time to recollect his thoughts again and he was not rushing to push down the pleasure and think. Finally, he spoke, "Shit, you came in here so serious. Did you think... What did you think?"

Katsu looked up at him, still smiling a little. "I wasn't sure what to think, honestly. I had no idea what you might say to me. But I had to tell you."

Marcus nodded, seeing no option where he said no. Maybe if Katsu asked a few weeks ago... Spy asked him a question that made him think about what he did with his time when Bea wasn't with him. Why didn't he have a partner for those other nights? Then it made sense. "Spy..." He grunted "getting into my business again. He told you to come tell me, right?"

Katsu nodded. “Sorry. I asked him to help.”

"That's different. If he didn't invite himself to put us together like this." Marcus stroked a slim pale leg. "No one ever seduced me in a buttoned shirt and slacks before." He chuckled.

“He pushed me a little, but I needed it. He knew what I wanted.” Katsu laughed again. “I don’t really think I’m much good at seduction.” Either way, things had worked out well for him- twice, even.

Marcus grinned, appreciating the humour. In truth he was glad that Katsu chose to seduce him by coming to his room and telling him honestly how he felt attraction. If Katsu chose to do something subtle, maybe Marcus would fail to notice forever. "I can't think of any seduction better than coming to my room and telling me you think I'm hot and you want to fuck now." He squeezed the leg, "Next time you have some feelings about you and me in bed, tell me."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of the Classics! We hope you enjoyed.


End file.
